Horses teeth are continuously growing, and it is typically necessary to periodically file projecting edges of the teeth. Without "floating" the horses teeth will grow to a point where the horse will have difficulty in chewing without injury to the mouth.
The instrument utilized to file the horses teeth is called a "float" with a float head having carbide grit thereon, much like sandpaper. The size of the grit will determine the coarseness of the float head.
The most common problem associated with equine floats is the length of time which the float head will retain sufficient grit for effective floating. As with sandpaper, the grit will eventually wear off of the float head until the float must be replaced or rebuilt.